watching waiting danny oneshot
by twinkletash
Summary: rubbish at summarys read to find out :


The cold droplet's of water hit the cold window harshly as she sat there one hand rested on the window, the other clutched his jacket tightly to her chest. She had been sat there, at the same window for at least 4 hours just watching and waiting. it was the 24th December Christmas eve and the time of year which is meant to be spent with loved one's and there was nothing more that Beth would love more than to be swept into her lovers arms once more but she knew deep down that wasn't possible he was all the way down in London and she was stuck up in Bolton, the flat wasn't even decorated this year, no tree no card's except for one, the one he sent which was placed carefully on top of the fireplace which wasn't even lit, as she remembered the last Christmas they spent together a single tear escaped her eye which she subconsciously wiped away with her sleeved arm then returned to gazing out of the window and at the small park across the road from her flat, noticing how as fast as the rain had started it had stopped again and it was now starting to fill up with children, running around carelessly, couples with arms round each other and then the odd person on their own, just walking, thinking. she thought about staying in for another 4 hours getting more and more upset or going out for a walk to try and clear her head, maybe that would help her; she peeled herself away from the comfort of her window seat and with one last glance out of the window walked over to her front door, pulled on some boots whilst at the same time wrapping his hoody around her small frame before she grabbed her keys of the little wooden table and walked out the door slamming it shut behind her. as she turned to walk down the path of her front garden the cold air hit her face like a thousand pins pricking at her delicate skin which caused her to pull his hoody further up her neck to try and take away some of the bitterness from her now rosy cheeks.

she soon reached her destination, the old rusty swing set which sat lifelessly in the corner of the park, the old red paint getting older by the minute showing it's age by peeling off revealing the dark metal underneath reminded her so much of the times her and Danny would come and sit on these swings for hours and just talk, but that all changed when he had to move to London, there were no more chats on the swings no more of him calling round at 4am because he had 'forgotten his keys' and needed a place to sleep no now she was lucky if she saw him once a month, this wasn't the way things were meant to be she always thought her and Danny would never be apart from the time she first met him when they were both 4 years old, or when Danny asked her to be his girlfriend when they were 15 she never even really believed it when she watched him get on the train to London to start his new life, but now 4 years on she can't think of anything more real and that's the reason why on Christmas eve she's sat on the swings on her own just praying he'll come back. watching the road and all the cars that are speeding along she notices someone outside her flat, someone who she would recognize from the other side of the world, it was him the love of her life he'd come back for Christmas Beth couldn't help the sudden smile that crept onto her face as she pulled herself up from the seat she started walking towards the gate of the park and speeding up as she got closer and closer the more she could see him the more clearer he got the more she wanted him to hold her in his arms once again and before she knew it she was only inches away from him she could see a couple of tiny curls poking out from the grey beanie he wore on his head she noticed the gorgeous blue eyes she fell in love with were sparkling she then noticed the crooked smile that made her knees go weak and before she knew it she was in his arms, where she had wanted to be for son long "I'm back sweetie, merry Christmas" he said into her soft black hair a smile growing on her face "I know, I've been watching and waiting for you" and before she could say another word his lips crashed down onto hers for the most loving and sweetest kiss either had ever experienced.


End file.
